dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: The Leap of Lorius
DRAGON BOOSTER EPISODE 18: THE LEAP OF LORIUS ~Speakers will be in bold, actions will be in brackets, and scene changes will be in *italics*.~ *Introduction* story starts with an old movie of a race. One young rider makes a turn onto a ramp that none of the others dare to go on. At the end of the ramp, the young rider leaps into the air and activates white aero gear. There is no other platform in sight- only thick fog. Then he activates red thruster gear and shoots forward. The movie ends with the young rider gliding off into the distance. We back out of the movie to find ourselves in Mortis’ cave. The screen on which the movie was played is hanging next to Mortis. Artha, Kitt, Parm, and Lance are watching attentively. Artha: Aw! Wait! What happened? Parm: Did he make it to the other side? Mortis: Oh yes, by using a skillful combination of red thrusting, brown entrenching, and white aero, rappel, and sledding gear. Lance: Drac! Mortis: That was the last time anyone made that jump: the Leap of Lorius. Kitt: Lorius! Of course! I knew he looked familiar! Lorius, the dracest racer ever! After he made that jump they named the whole competition after him! I raced in it myself two years ago when I was a rookie. Mortis: Only the best rookies are invited to compete each year, Artha. And this year, you have been invited. Artha: Huh? Me? Lance: You’ll never make that jump. Mortis: You don’t have to. No one has made that jump in fifteen years. Everyone takes the much safer long way to the finish. Artha: Ah, fifteen years ago, huh? Guess you never jumped it either. scowls at Artha. Artha: Maybe I’ll just have to be the next one to make it, eh boy? leans on Beau. Artha: Then I’ll be the dracest racer ever! Kitt: Heh, yeah. Mortis: The Leap of Lorius is very scary, Artha. simulation of what Mortis is saying appears on the screen. Mortis: It’s like a leap of faith. It begins with a daredevil white aero jump into the unknown. simulation is interrupted as Parm gulps. Parm: The… uh… unknown? simulation begins again. Mortis: Then, a precisely-timed red thruster boost is needed to bring you to a central pedestal that is shrouded in mist, making it nearly impossible to see. simulation is interrupted, this time by Lance. Lance: What if you miss? Mortis: There is a safety net down there somewhere. Artha: Uh, somewhere? Mortis: …I think… Artha: You think? simulation picks-up where it left off. Mortis: Next, you instantly move to another leap using white rappel gear to latch onto a high overhead bridge and swing to a grappling wall- simulation ends. Mortis: -where you have to make a daredevil free-fall jump into a vent tube using white sledding gear. gulps. Artha: Sledding gear? Mortis: The tube shoots out at the finish line. Artha: I- I’ve never used sledding gear. It’s uncontrollable! Parm: And unpredictable. Lance: And it has no breaks! winces. Kitt: Guess the long way suddenly doesn’t sound so bad after all, does it stable boy? Artha: I can make that jump! grunts with questioning surprise, a nervous look on his face. Artha: Hey! Who asked you? reply, Beau burps in Artha’s face, causing Artha to blanch. Mortis: Telling yourself you believe is only the beginning, Artha. True belief requires trusting in yourself and using all you have learned to release the dragon- something the Dragon Booster must eventually show to all in order to stop the dragon-human war. Parm: Well, I for one believe that you can make the jump. Artha: Really? Parm: With the proper draconium energy management, the careful use and deployment of gear, and listening to my advice- of course. Artha: Oh, of course. Lance: Artha’s jumping? Artha’s jumping! throws his arms in the air in excitement. Artha: Wha-? Hey! I didn’t say I was jumping! I just said I could. Kitt: There he is, the dracest racer ever. *The scene changes to the race course, just before the race. Everyone is lined up and ready to go.* Cain: Hey Penn! I hear you’re going to make the Leap of Lorius! Artha: What? from the other crews look at Artha, grinning devilishly. Artha: Well, uh, I… Cain: Heh. I’ll believe it when I see it, stable brat! activates the screen on his saddle, which links directly to Parm and Lance. He points his finger accusingly at them. Artha: You told everyone?! Parm: Hesitant. Ah, well… You said… opens and closes his hands, indicating that Parm was blabbing again. Parm: So, we all… dives in front of Parm and cuts him off. In the background you can hear the beeps indicating that the gate is about to drop. Lance: Parm told them. Parm: Ugh. gate drops. Artha: Well that’s just- whoa!- grea-hey-hey-ate! shoots forward, catching Artha off-guard. We zoom in on Cain, who is chortling mischievously and catching up on a red dragon. He shoots a drain whip at the dragon wrenches it off its feet. Artha shouts and activates his red thruster gear. He manages to jump over the fallen dragon and rider and pulls up next to Cain. Cain bashes into Artha, but he doesn’t fall. Both of them separate and flank a purple dragon. The purple dragon and Cain activate green ramming gear. Artha looks ahead and sees that there are arches that bridge over the course. When Cain and the purple dragon (who is Wulph) begin to close in to squish Artha, Artha activates his white rappel gear and latches onto the arch. This pulls him forward into a large leap. Cain and Wulph collide. recovers from the collision and Moordryd appears on his screen. Moordryd: Cain, you fool! Stop wasting your energy! Just make sure that everyone stays on course and nobody makes that leap! My father’s wraith dragons will do the rest. grows determined as Moordryd ends the connection. Moordryd paces around his room when Word appears on the screen on Moordryd’s watch. Word: Make sure that these young rookies stay on the track, Moordryd. Instead of the Leap of Lorius they shall take my fall of doom. *We close in on the track next to the Leap of Lorius to find that there are several wraith dragons. A detonator is beeping underneath the track.* *The scene switches back to Artha, who is riding next to Dorsull and Wulph.* appears on Artha’s screen. Parm: I’ve got it all figured out, Artha! If you can maintain Beau’s draconium coefficient at roughly 70% you will have enough energy left in the final turn to make the last two gear swipes you need. Lance: And make the Leap of Lorius! looks uncertain. Next to him, Cain mags off of Decepshun, ready to fight. Artha turns back to Parm and Lance. Artha: Right now I need to make another leap… at Cain! mags off of Beau and dives at Cain. Cain brandishes his blocking staff, but Artha grabs it and uses it to kick Cain back onto Decepshun. Artha lands back on Beau. He grins and looks at Parm. Artha: Hey Parm! Did you see me kick Cain’s- Parm: Artha! What did I say about conserving energy? How are you ever going to make the Leap if you keep battling like that? Artha: I never said I was going to make the Leap, Parm! Parm: What?! Oooohh! pushed Parm aside and shoves her face in the screen. Kitt: Yeah, I didn’t believe you, not even for a second! Artha: Yeah, good! “hmphs” in contempt. Artha: Neither did I! Parm: But what about what Mortis said? What about being just like Dragon Booster and showing others how to believe and about releasing the dragon?! Artha: Right now I’m just Artha Penn, and right now finishing the race will be enough, okay?! Kitt: Oh, I don’t know! It looks like everyone is after you now, stable boy. You said you’d be the first one to make the Leap since Lorius. That kinda show everyone up now, wouldn’t it? And if you chicken out it’s worse! Artha: But I didn’t say it! closes in on Artha. He shoots an energy drain whip at Beau and sucks out the energy. Cain also slides up next to Artha and uses an energy drain whip on Beau. The monitor is showing that Beau’s energy level is down considerably. Beau drops a gear. Artha: Grr! That’s it! Parm: Artha! You’re losing your cool out there! Listen to the sound of my voice and stay calm! voice is the complete opposite of calm as he is freaking out in the screen. Artha looks from side to side. Artha: C’mon, Beau, now! releases a mag burst that rushes up both whips and forces Cain and Wulph to pull back. However, this is at a great cost because Beau’s energy level is practically drained. Artha: Beau, are you okay? grunts tiredly. Artha: Oh, what have I done? looks behind him to see that the others are rushing by. Artha: Oh no! Cain: No Leap for you today! sighs. Artha: You’re right, Parm. Look at me. I’m in last place. *The scene changes to the stands where Parm, Kitt, and Lance are standing.* Lance: Oh, well, this race looks over. It’s candy time! Parm, can I have some dracles? Parm: What? Oh, okay. But get three Draconi-Yum bars, one for each of us. But Lance, this time I want the change. races off, barely hearing the last part of Parm’s sentence. *The scene changes to the tents and we zoom in on the one belonging to the Eye of the Dragon crew.* Moordryd: Nice. The stable brat will never make that jump. He’ll fall into my father’s trap along with everybody else. *The scene switches to the part of the track where the wraith dragons are. The detonator is beeping.* *The scene switches to Lance, who is walking by the tent area.* is walking with an armful of candy. He trips on a rock and drops everything. Lance: Auugh! candy falls on his head. Ooh! Ouch! Oof! unlucky candy bar rolls underneath the wall of the Eye of the Dragon tent. Lance: Oh, that’s just great! reaches under the wall and feels around for the candy bar. He is surprised to hear Moordryd’s voice coming from inside. Moordryd: Just do your job, Cain. Lance: Oh, great! Moordryd – steps on Lance’s hand. – PAYNN! Ow! withdraws his hand. It’s pulsing bright red. Moordryd, however, doesn’t notice. Cain: I think we’re good, Moordryd. I’ve got everybody’s draconium levels down to the point where no one will dare make the Leap of Lorius. Like anybody ever would, anyway. who listened carefully to the conversation, steps back from the tent and speaks into his watch. Lance: Artha, Parm, Kitt! I think you should listen to this! crawls down again and sticks out his watch arm so that it will pick up what Moordryd and Cain are saying. Moordryd: Perfect, Cain. When they hit the final ramp it will give way and send them all falling into my father’s waiting wraith dragon trap… *We see Parm, Kitt, and Artha listening to the conversation.* Moordryd: …and his new plan: wraith gear for humans! Soon Dragon City will have both human and dragon wraiths to deal with! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! *The scene switches to Parm and Kitt.* Kitt: What are we going to do? Word is going to turn all of the rookie racers into wraiths! He’s going to take control of humans too! Parm: We have to warn them! Kitt: But we can’t tell the race crews here! *We see Artha watching his screen and listening in.* Kitt: Moordryd and his Dragon Eyes crew are everywhere! Artha: Then I’ll have to tell the racers one by one here on the track. Parm: But there’s less than two dracometers left in the race. You’ll never catch them in time, Artha. *The scene goes back to the beeping detonators lining the track. It then returns to Artha.* Kitt: Artha! You’re running out of time! Artha: Mortis said I need to remember the lessons I have learned, huh? How about the lesson Word Paynn taught me?! Kitt: Word Paynn?! What lessons?! Artha: When he took control of Beau with his mind gear, he showed me how to combine my gear just like Lorius. *There’s a flashback scene. It shows the part where Word takes control of Beau on the course in The Stand. Artha and Beau make a jump with Word controlling the thruster and aero gear. The flashback ends and we return to Artha.* activates red thruster gear and white aero gear to catch up with the others. Parm appears on Artha’s screen. Parm: Just what do you think you are doing? Artha: Catching up! flies forward and aims for Cain. Artha: Did you miss me? Cain: Auugh! rams into Cain and lands with Cain on one of the aero wings. Artha smiles wickedly and retracts the gear so that Cain falls off. Coershun mags him back on to his saddle. Artha and Beau reach Dorsull and Wulph. Artha: Hey! Listen everybody! There’s a trap up ahead. The final ramp is rigged to fall into a wraith dragon ambush. We have two choices: stop here or make the Leap of Lorius. Dorsull: It’s a trick! and Wulph move on, leaving Artha behind. Artha: Huh? They don’t believe me! I’ve got to stop them! speaks into his screen. Artha: Guys, get the mag-rack into position! I’m grabbing the rest of the gear! Lance: You’re making the Leap? Artha: I don’t even think we’ve got enough energy. I’ve got a better idea. I’m going to use the brown entrenching gear to stop them. Lance: But how? *Another flashback scene. This one is from Misjudged when Kawake rammed into Cain.* Artha: Remember how Kawake used the gear to hold off Cain? I’m going to use it to force the others off the track. Okay boy, time for a detour! and Beau head off of the main track and head to a smaller loop. Beau mags on the brown entrenching gear. *The screen goes to Cain, who is still trying to catch up.* Moordryd: Penn is up to something! Stop him, Cain! Cain: I’m trying, I’m trying! *We go back to Artha.* swings out of the mini-loop and ends up right in front of Dorsull and Wulph. He meets them head-on and holds them up against the wall using the brown gear. Artha: I’m telling you, it’s a trap! You have to stop! comes up from behind and activates his green ramming gear. Parm: Artha, watch out! cackles and knocks Artha out of the way. Cain then pulls ahead of the others. *We see the track with the beeping detonator again. Then we go back to a dazed Artha.* moans and rubs his head. Dorsull and Wulph ride on. Artha: Come on, Beau! Come on! groans and can barely manage a walk. His energy levels are extremely low. Artha: Oh, oh no! Beau! hangs his head and sees the Dragon Booster amulet. He grabs it and looks at it, debating whether or not to turn into the Dragon Booster. He is about to use it when Kitt stops him. Kitt: Artha, no! Not in front of everybody! Artha: I have no choice! Kitt: Yes you do! Listen, Cain and Moordryd are trying to stop you, and it can only be for one reason: because they believe you can make that jump! You know what? I believe it too! Lance: Yeah! Parm: Me too! smiles. Mortis’ voice echoes in his head. Mortis: True belief requires trusting in yourself and using all you have learned to release the dragon- something the Dragon Booster must eventually show to all in order to stop the dragon-human war. puts the amulet away. Artha: I am going to make that jump! Parm/Kitt/Lance: Yeah! Woo-hoo! Hooray! Artha: I’m going to make that jump and I’m going to get the others to follow me! I just need that last piece of gear! Let’s go, boy! Let’s release the dragon! looks tired for a moment. But he growls and determination spread across his face. He gives a loud roar and shoots off. *Yet again we see the ever-looming threat of the beeping detonator under the track.* *We go back to Artha, who has now caught up to Wulph and Dorsull.* Artha: We’re running out of time. The wraith dragon trap is on the next turn. We have to make the Leap of Lorius! Wulph: Even if you are telling the truth we’ve never trained for such a jump! There’s no way we can make it! Artha: You have to believe in yourselves! Wulph: Believe in ourselves? Ha! Our dragons don’t have the energy left to make the jump. Besides, I don’t believe you are telling the truth! Artha: I’m not lying! We’re all in real danger! Wulph: But we can’t make the jump! Artha: If Lorius could, we all can! You just have to believe! If each of you works as one with your dragons we can all make the Leap! Let’s all release the dragon! races forward, leaving them behind. He whistles past Cain. Cain: Stable brat?! grunts in satisfaction and mags all of the necessary gear from the rack. Dorsull: Penn has magged the gear for the Leap. I’m going to mag it too. Maybe we can make the Leap! Moordryd: Cain! They all magged the gear! Cain: What do you want me to do?! Moordryd: Force the stable brat into my father’s trap and the others will follow. mags the gear too. He uses the red thrusters and the white aero gear to fly in the air and catch up to Artha. Cain dives at Artha and tries to knock him off, but Artha dodges him. Cain crashes off course towards the wraith dragons. Artha and Beau run off of the ramp and zoom into the air. They disappear into a cloud of mist. *We go to the stands where Kitt, Parm, and Lance are watching anxiously.* Parm: Artha! Lance: (looking through his binoculars) Where did he go? I can’t see him! *We return to Artha and Beau, who are still sailing through the mist.* concentrates and looks for the pillar on which he is supposed to land. He spots it, turns off his red thruster gear, and angles the white aero gear. They turn towards the pillar and land on it. Artha grunts as they skid to the edge and jump. Artha: Go! Go! Go! activates the red thrusters and white aero gear again and they fly up. A wall looms into view and Artha aims for it. Suddenly, the red thrusters give out and the pair fall. Thinking quickly, Artha activates the rappel gear and latches onto the wall. Artha yells as they swing around the wall and head straight for another one. Beau digs his claws in but they start to slide down. Artha: Come on, boy. Get a grip. activates the brown entrenching gear and they stop skidding. He sees the duct they are supposed to jump into and gulps. Artha: I’m not too happy about thiiiiiiiiiis!!! leaps off of the wall and shoots for the duct. Artha screams his lungs out as they dive into the tube. Just before they enter it, Artha activates the sledding gear. Still yelling, Artha and Beau slide down the duct at an extremely fast speed. They are almost vertical for a good part of the ride, with few twists and turns. Suddenly, Artha and Beau rocket out of the end of the tube to the thunderous whooping and cheering of the crowd. Artha pumps his fist in the air. Artha: Woo-hoo!! Kitt: He did it! leaps and cheers in the background. Lance: That was amazing! slides to the finish line in first place. Behind him, Dorsull, Wulph, and one other rider shoot out from the duct. They skid to a halt in front of Artha. Artha: Everybody made the leap? Dorsull: Heh, heh, heh. Well, not everybody. cocks his head questioningly. *The scene switches to Cain, who is caught in the wraith dragon trap on the alternative track.* rubs his head and looks up to see the infamous detonator beeping and blinking. Cain: Huh? Oh no… track explodes, sending shrapnel everywhere. Cain quivers in fear in a purple, dome-shaped cage. Wraith dragons begin to advance towards him. Cain: Moordryd? Moordryd!!!! MOORDRYD!!!!!!!!!!!! *The scene goes to the ruined Penn Stables.* places some red thruster gear on the mag rack. Lance: Drac! Everybody’s talking about you making that jump! Lance, Kitt, and their dragons are coming into the stables. Parm: And the way you led the others to follow you! Kitt: Well, I have to admit, you made a believer out of me. I’m proud to be your friend… and, part of your racing team! turns around to reveal she has a gold star on the back of her suit. Wyldfyr has one on her hip as well. Lance, Parm, and their dragons show off their new logos as well. Even Beau has the star on his hip. Artha smiles, as does Mortis. Artha: Parm? You did this? Parm: Well, I found a chromo-shifter in the gear room and now, even the dragons are part of your team. Artha: Wow! All of this because I made the Leap of Lorius? Mortis: No, Artha. This is because you showed all of us what a great leader you can be. scene fades to black and a gold star shimmers in the middle of the screen. *Credits* Sourcehttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/leap-of-lorius-transcript-t1579.html#p1336604 Category:The Leap of Lorius Category:Transcripts